


Finally

by skarlatha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Drabble, M/M, Quickyl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private time is hard to come by during the apocalypse. Rick and Daryl make the most of it when they can. (Or, the one where Rickyl does it in a closet while on a run.)</p>
<p>A Rickyl Quickyl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So in today's Rickyl writer's group, there was a prompt to write a 100-word drabble of Rick and Daryl having a quickie. This is my first true drabble, but I liked the way it came out!

Daryl crowds into the empty closet behind Rick. "Found lube," he murmurs, yanking Rick's pants down and pushing already-slick fingers into his entrance. Rick moans wantonly, pushing his ass back against Daryl, and Daryl positions his cock and thrusts inside. It's too hard and too fast and Rick doesn't have enough time to adjust, but Jesus it's been weeks since they've found time and he can't bring himself to care. From there it's heat and friction and Daryl filling Rick's ass like poetry and if it's over way too soon... well, at least now they have more lube for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... wanna follow me on [Tumblr](http://skarlatha.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
